Aromatic polycarbonate are well known engineering thermoplastics that are in wide commercial use. Aromatic polysulfone carbonates have been described in the patent literature and it is known to use them in combination with an aromatic polycarbonate. In the, Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,409 which is incorporated by reference, the compositions include a copolymer of the reaction product of (a) bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, (b) 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenylpropane) and (c) a carbonate precursor. These compositions are intended for molding applications, extrusion applications and for making films and fibers.
Applicants herein have found that the addition of fillers to blends of these copolymers with aromatic polycarbonates increases the modulus without decreasing the electrical properties. These compositions also have higher heat distortion temperatures and do no warp when immersed in molten solder.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide filled polycarbonate-polysulfone carbonate compositions having increased modulus without decreasing electrical properties.
It is also an object of this invention to provide filled polycarbonate-polysulfone carbonate compositions having increased heat distortion temperatures.